The Legend of Zelda: The Last Stand
by Kerian Halcyon
Summary: This short oneshot is a showcase asking my fans what they would think if I did a fanfic of Zelda in a science fiction universe.  Feel free to read and give me opinions.  Rating subject to change.


**The Legend of Zelda**

Battlefleet Hyrule

The Last Stand

* * *

><p><strong> NOTICE!<strong> For those of you true hardcore fans of Zelda, this short story might very well not be for you. This came up in my head a long time ago, and I pretty much left the idea sitting there until recently. The idea behind this is what would happen if Nintendo (or anyone, namely myself) took the Zelda universe and put it in the far future, like in Starcraft or Warhammer 40,000. I primarily am posting this because I feel that it's been in my head for long enough and I want your guys's opinions; whether or not something like this will work. Now, if I do work on a fic like this, there will be constraints; namely it won't show up until the summer (because I have college), and it will be a rated M fic. This is because of the large amount of blood content that this fic is guaranteed to have. I don't want to scar anyone because of my bloodlust, so I'm learning from Legacy of the Sages and will arrange this war setting in its proper place. My only problem with it is that a large amount of my fanbase, likely ranging between 14-16 years of age, won't be able to read it, so I'll leave this up to debate. Be sure to give me your opinions in a review or in a message. I am more than willing to listen to what you have to say. Be sure to read the final message below once you are done. Until then, me out!

-Kerian, Lord of Insanity

* * *

><p>The dusk settled slowly upon the dusty plain. A cool, gentle breeze slowly swept over the landscape. Ruins, scrap, and broken machines littered the landscape, giving the area the appearance of a mighty arena; a tremendous bowl where whoever was trapped within could remain trapped with whatever was inside.<p>

This was the case for one of the figures that stood within that dustbowl.

The sound of a chainsaw roared in the air as a powerful, brutish scream ripped through the otherwise brisk silence. The giant figure fell to the ground, its body cut open from the shoulder down through the ribcage by the powerful weapon. The armored figure that had slain him pulled out the end of his pistol, which was tipped with a deadly chainsaw bayonet. In his other hand was a large halberd, which was coated with blood and was attached to his armor through a large mechanical tube that was attached to his backpack.

The figure was tall. He wore armor from head to toe; covered in a kind of plate that was reminiscent to the ancient armor of his ancestors, but built more in the modern style complete with vacuum sealing and augments in the eyes and joints meant for ease of use. The visor was kept close, but the eyes within could see everything far clearer than when the armor was off. A tremendous cape hung from beneath his backpack, which swirled about like a cloak in the breeze.

As the figure flicked the blood off of his halberd, the noise of gunfire filled the air. He immediately turned to address it, his melee weapon between himself and the deadly fire. His armor reflected the majority of the blows, which bounced harmlessly off, and yet the gunfire still continued.

Suddenly there was a powerful roar behind him. Another giant; its features visible in the pale dirt; had attempted to sneak up behind him. It was carrying a huge metal sign post which it had torn from its moorings, the concrete it had been attached to now forming a makeshift club instead of a support. As the figure attempted to bring the warrior down, it was suddenly torn to shreds by the gunfire.

The figure firing the weapon was much like the two others that had died. The difference was that it was covered in augments; metallic cyborg implants that replaced body parts including an entire left arm. The gun it held was huge; as tall as it was when propped up on its end. The gun wasn't designed for range, but merely for size and for the use of expending thousands upon thousands of bullets. It too was attached to the individual's gear; a large backpack, designed to carry entire belts of the ammunition used to fire the thing, was strapped to its back crudely.

The creature grunted, its pig/dog-like face snarling. One of its eyes, a cyborg implant, stared at the kill, while its remaining organic eye looked at the figure with distrust. It soon pointed the gun back in his direction, as if tempted to pull the trigger and let loose its firepower.

The knight pointed his blade in the direction of the creature; the halberd's shining point glistening in the fading sunlight. The motor of the chainsaw bayonet could still be heard as it briefly sung, the teeth spinning as if preparing to cut through any new foe. The warrior within the armor gazed at the creature in distrust; knowing that the moment he let his guard down he was a dead man.

The creature moved its jaw; a large nail maneuvering itself over its huge underbite teeth. As it did, a noise attracted its remaining good ear, and it turned to face the new threat.

This one had just pulled her huge scimitar out of another of the creatures. She was tall; her body lacking the armor of the knight or the muscle of the strange cyborg creature. Her body was lithe and well-toned, and her clothing reflected her obvious occupation; as an assassin. A single pistol with a scope hung in its holster by her left hand, while her right held a simple scimitar that bore the signature of a Power Weapon; a weapon that could activate an energy field designed to sear through any armor, leaving no protection. Her face was covered by a bandana save for her long, pointed nose, and her eyes shone through the pair of green specs sitting over them, while her hair, tied in a ponytail, hung loosely behind her head. Her face visibly tensed beneath the bandanna as she held up her pistol and pointed it between the two figures.

But one new arrival was obviously not enough. From the dust, a silent figure finally attracted the attention of all three. This one was covered in loose garb; dampened by some strange mystical power. She was obviously not human, nor was she like the creature covered in cyborg implants. Her skin was blue, and where there would be hair a long, tail-like structure extended from the back of her head. Her body was skinny and her skin was a pale blue, but the way she carried herself in her many loose-fitting robes bore a position of status. She pointed the long staff and let out a loud shout, her eyes shining bright blue and daring any of them to face her.

The knight nonchalantly pointed his gun to her face, while the others addressed each other in their own way. The four of them stood there, unsure whether to attack first or be on the defensive. As they pointed their weapons, it became quite clear that none of them were going to attack, and it would seem that they would remain that way for eons where it not for the danger now posing to them.

Finally a great wind blew across the dustbowl. This truly caught their attention. The four turned to face the new threat, and each bore the proper warrior stance of their people. The blue-skinned creature, a Zora Hydromancer, began to focus her mind. The dark-skinned female, a Gerudo Hassanssin, quickly pulled out her scoped pistol and aimed. The cyborg, a Moblin Mekgeek, turned his gun and focused his cyborg eye. Finally the warrior in armor, a Hylian Knight, brought his halberd's end to the ground and stood awaiting the foe.

The ruins blocking the sunlight slowly fell to the ground, their shadows slowly dipping and unveiling the two figures in the dust. The breeze picked up higher as the figures stood to watch, and soon the visible features of their true enemy began to show.

Their green exoskeletons writhed in the sunlight. Their bodies twitched edgily as they waited for the wall to fall. They gazed with multicolored eyes; some single, some bearing the standard eight of an arachnid. All of them were hungry, and all of them were ready for the prospect of food.

The moment that they spotted the foe the first of the webbed host let loose a Goddess-forsaken roar, their eyes gleaming in the sunset light. Powerful, arthropod legs bearing deadly claws rose in preparation for the feast. As soon as the wall was low enough, the closest led the charge and soon a massive throng of multilegged monsters rushed into the fray, each hungry and desiring to feast upon the heroes of the known galaxy.

The Gohma Swarm had finally come.

The Knight had the honor of first blood, and his pistol soon sang out as powerful blasts of superheated gas rushed straight into the first two Gohma. The gaunts died on the spot, their bodies burning as their insides became overcooked by the deadly gas. A deadly Gohma Scorpious came just close enough to bear the wrath of the deadly Knight full in the face as its multi-jawed mouth suddenly bore the pain of the halberd thrust inside. The Knight let loose a powerful war cry as he plunged the weapon and activated it, spilling lightning through its metal end and sending the shock waves straight through the beast.

The Moblin let loose everything his gun had to offer. The weapon burst bullet after bullet in the oncoming throng, not once stopping as the trigger was held. Gaunt after Gohma Gaunt died by the deadly gun; their green bodies piling in great mountains as the rest tried to scramble after the large alien-like creature. The augmented cyborg parts on the creature went to work as with a flicker of thought hidden turrets and drones activated alongside him; aiding the creature in the fight while landmines suddenly burst throughout the oncoming horde.

The Gerudo's lithe body was in its element in this fight. Leap after leap, she dove and ducked beneath the larger creatures. Gohma elites were killed right and left; from a distance their brains burst from the armor-piercing bullets of her Silencer, while up close they witnessed her deadly acrobatics as she sliced through foe after foe. The energy field of her weapon came to life as she cut through the exposed neck of a Gohma Horrorpede; the resulting fiery shockwave causing its entire spinal cord to burst horribly.

The Zora performed acrobatics of her own. Agility and strength seen only in a creature born of the water were made manifest in her form of fighting style. Strike after deadly strike was made upon the enemy, causing the gaunts attempting to attack to scream out in terror as the hidden spear-like blade in her staff cut them open. As one of the elites dared to come near, she unleashed her true power as she suddenly focused her mind and began drawing in the elements around her. With all the deadly efficiency her kind could offer, she forced the water molecules in the air to merge and form tremendous static buildup, allowing her Soul Lightning to emerge from her fingertips. The Horrorpede attempting to strike at her exploded in a tremendous display of Psychic might, its body damaged beyond repair as it smoked from the deadly lightning.

The four continued the fight. Wave after wave of Gohma struck out at them. The roar of the Knight's chainsaw bayonet reached a crescendo as it cut through the armor of one of the beasts easily before the deadly super-heated gas was fired once more at the oncoming foe. Trap after trap set by the Moblin Mekgeek exploded in the throng, setting out fires among the enemy ranks while his drones helped to mop up the rest. An oncoming Scorpios soon felt the wrath of the Gerudo's acrobatics as she leapt over its mighty carapace and cut a clean line across its exoskeleton, spilling its guts from behind. As the throng continued to increase and the monstrous horde's numbers prove to be more than overwhelming, the Hydromancer let loose the mightiest powers she could perform, and soon a tremendous shockwave of deadly superheated vapor and the power of the soul was let loose, devastating the Gohma ranks.

For four former enemies, this final fight will prove to be their last stand.

For the memory of Hyrule…

* * *

><p>From the depths of DeviantART, from which this short story was first posted and from which I post a lot of my original stories and artwork,<p>

This...is interesting. As of now, this is my way of announcing a new fan fiction project I have in mind; one that I'm not going to officially start and work on for a while, but it's one I've been thinking about for a while.  
>As I had played through the first Starcraft campaign and got around to thinking, I began to wonder what it would be like to place the Legend of Zelda in a futuristic setting. There have been a lot (I am not kidding, a LOT) of fanfics on the Legend of Zelda fanfiction site that place the timeline in a more modern setting. I'm not too ashamed to say I've checked a couple out, but I wasn't too impressed. It took away the fantasy style of it and turned it into a drama, and I wasn't too into the idea.<br>Now, on the other hand, there have not been too many Zelda stories that take place in the future. Indeed, I've yet to find any. As I began to think about it, placing the classic Legend of Zelda and transforming it into a space opera actually sounds pretty intriguing and enjoyable in my mind. It's not like it hasn't been done before; Warhammer's Fantasy and Far Future (40,000) settings are both very enjoyable and the transition between both is an easy one to make despite the two focusing on completely different settings (primarily because the theme and the story are the same). My guess, however, is that the reason why Nintendo, or even any fan, has ever tried it is because there already is a storyline Nintendo has made that does focus on space and the future; namely, the Metroid Games. While I will admit that Samus Aran is badass, the overall style of Metroid is a lot different than that of a lot of science fiction mythos's in many ways, and as such I feel that, while I enjoy what little I've played of it, it differs from the Zelda universe too greatly for them to truly mix, if you know what I'm saying.  
>And then I learned of Undying Nephalim's project Hyrule Total War. Once I got Starcraft and started getting back into the habit of enjoying strategy games it got me to thinking; how cool would it be to play a strategy game of Zelda? It got me to thinking even more, and then suddenly something interesting popped into my head; what would a Gerudo starfighter look like? I then began to design in my head a small fighter designed to skim across the surface of a desert world and called it the Sand Striker. The idea for a futuristic storyline for Zelda immediately popped into my head, and I was hooked.<br>Now, the idea had been going around in my head for a while, but then I decided to let it go. You see, with Legacy of the Sages, Secrets of the Lost Woods, and the Spirit Tracks novel that I was working on still going strong, I realized that I had WAY too many Zelda stuff to do and I wouldn't get the time to do them all. I still have too much, and I haven't even taken the time to work on what I am still dedicated on finishing. However, the idea still remains in my head similarly to the ideas I had in the past for Zelda fanfics (and still intend to work on, namely the Clan Wars, the Zelda Treasure Island fanfic idea, and even a Zelda Christmas Carol, which I'll try to work on over the summer and submit over next year on Christmas...that will prove interesting). My mindset right now, however, is that I want to finish my current original work, and as a result I've left fanfics high and dry until only recently.  
>However, recently I've rewatched the old Last Stand trailer for the Warhammer 40K game Dawn of War II. That Last Stand Trailer is probably my favorite of the Dawn of War II trailers that had been released in the past. I've wanted to make a lot of fan works based upon that trailer alone; I even planned on making a sprite trailer of the Clan Wars using that trailer as an example, which indeed inspired this quick short (I'm not ashamed in admitting it; those of you who read this and know Warhammer will have picked that up already). Now, the last thing I wish to relay before I close this uber-long description up is that I intend on making a fanfic (really) of this setting. I won't do it now; not in the least bit, althought I have already started. What I will do, though, is work on bios the same way that I did with my Omega Project I revealed a while back, complete with racial history, timelines, and all that jazz. I'll release it on too, so that people who want to can get the chance to witness my true passion in Science Fiction.<br>Well, that's it for now. Since I'm not officially starting this fanfic yet, I'm open to any and all suggestions for what I can do with it. If I do start this fic, I'll start it the same way I did with Legacy of the Sages and release it in chapter chunks; ensuring that I always have one chapter left in the halls of waiting so that I always have a backup in case if I know I'm going to stop or in case if I want to keep people waiting for more. Of course, I don't intend to officially start and post any chapters or anything like that until the summer, when I know that the only thing I need to worry about is a job and will have plenty of time afterwards for fun stuff. Until then, I'll keep you guys posted on what I plan to do. Me, out!  
>-Kerian<br>The Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo  
>p.s. No, there will be absolutely no Skyward Sword references in this fic. Don't ask.<p> 


End file.
